On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $9.52 each and baskets of coconuts for $4.93 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the coconuts. Price of bananas + price of coconuts = total price. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $14.45.